October 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - October 1702 = Weather this month *Storms in the Pacific and Northern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Copenhagen *At a meeting of the Privy Council of Denmark the King praised his advisors for their continued sound and considered advice in what may be a pivotal time in European affairs. "Strength and resolve are needed to build great nations," he said. "If one is mindful of history but brave enough to stand straight and show patience when required then honour and glory are your rewards." "Those leaders who crumble under threats or sign away their realms are showing weakness and appear to believe that honour is measured in coinage. To use a hunter's analogy, 'it is enough to be scared and hunted by a bear but a very different thing indeed for the hunted to then invite the bear into their home." Cairo *Bey Huseyin of Egypt has revealed before the Mamelukes that he intends to run a law academy for the Ottoman Empire, and that the Grand Vizier has conferred his blessings upon such a proposal in the name of the Sultan’s throne. Nerchinsk *Russia's Governor of the Far East, Vasiliy Golitsyn, while not having heard anything from Burma had waited in vain to hear news of his planned wedding to Princess Mi-Shwe, and has assumed that his match to the daughter of the King of Burma will not now take place (he had thought the wedding would happen this month, but nothing has been properly arranged). North of the River Grande del Norte *Eleven Spanish settlers have been killed during an Indian raid on settlements in the area being settled north of the River Grande del Norte. Some settlers took shelter with the Jesuits at Albuquerque on hearing of this, and the incident has made it obvious in this region at least that the Hermandad Militia system set up to protect them failed to work properly. Macao *There was near panic amongst the Chinese population of Macao as a Chinese war fleet approached the narrow peninsula. The Portuguese garrison took up arms, and the two galleons were made ready for action. Admiral Tang Huai's 30 junks of war and 20 transports came forth without hesitation, the small war junks leading the way. The galleons made ready to fire, but the Chinese sailors crewing them hesitated and their cannon remained silent. Tang Huai hailed them and those ashore, informing both that the White Banner Army aboard his transports were going to occupy Macao in order to prevent its control being transferred to another power. He advised that 'the governor and his forces may retain their arms and possessions, but they are to immediately retire to the Portuguese governor’s manor and their trading compound, where they are to remain until their status is determined by negotiation.' The Portuguese garrison ashore, which consists of a sole battalion of infantry, having no governor's manor on which to retire complied as best they could by concentrating at the arsenal, and informing the Chinese of their compliance. They also sent a request out asking that they be permitted to evacuate and go home with their weapons and flags, so keeping their honour intact? Eighteen battalions of the White Banner Army disembarked and took control of the port city under the watchful eye of General Zhou Tong. They also took over the Portuguese shipyard facility, but Zhou Tong decided to avoid attempting to seize the arsenal to reduce the risk of a fight (he went so far as to send word to the Portuguese troops that they are now under the protection of Honourable Lord Yea and so will be treated with courtesy and honour, as befits their past behaviour). Some of General Zhou's warriors of Yea's Guards, wearing midnight-blue uniforms and black caps, moved along the waterfront to where the galleons were positioned. Their officers yelled at the captains of these ships to let them on board. Gangplanks were put across, and both galleons were captured in this manner without battle. Civic control over Macao now rests with Shantung China. *The Manila Squadron of Spain, having been battered by stormy weather while sailing from Manila, got into serious trouble off the port of Macao. Admiral Pedro Louis' four ship of the line and five frigates were being thrown about like corks, and one cruiser eventually sank. When the storm abated Admiral Pedro, whose ships are displaying Chinese as well as Spanish ensigns, was sent word via a Chinese vessel that his ships may not approach closer to Macao without the permission of Lord Yea. This woulde have prevented the Manila Squadron going there or indeed further on to Canton, but Admiral Pedro Louis sent a boat to shore with an officer who showed Tang Huai documents which must have made him assume such permission had been granted. Before returning to the Spanish ships, the naval officer serving as envoy in this manner visited the Portuguese at the arsenal, and told them that due to the shocking and outrageous failure to complete commercial contracts for shipbuilding, the Emperor of China has revoked the lease on Macao, a fact accepted by King Carlos III of Portugal, &c. He told them that 'no resistance is to be offered to the restoration of the Emperor's fully authority and anyone who does will be viewed as a traitor and rebel to the true King of Portugal.' The soldiers hearing this, and especially the officers, were deeply affronted and told the Spaniard to leave 'or we will run you through with our swords!' His brazen words appears to have caused them to have some fight return, despite the impossible situation they find themselves in! So it was that after all this the envoy put to sea and returned to the flagship San Marco, then the Manila Squadron did sail on to Canton after all! Martinique *“I, Louis de France, ‘Le Petit Dauphin’, Duc de Bourgoyne and Viceroy of the Five Dominions of the French Colonial Empire take great honour in my appointment as head of French colonies overseas. Though only twenty years old, it is my solemn oath to support my grandfather and France. With control of the French Foreign Legion and various other colonial armies and warships, I will protect the Five Dominions of the Colonial Office with great vim and vigour. Through my experienced colonial governors and senior army commanders I shall prove myself worthy in ability in ensuring that French colonies prove to be fruitful to France. Whilst my grandfather has committed to provide further French forces and ships if need be, I undertake to further the prosperity of the colonies without that need. Should the safety of France be questioned, the Colonial Office will be at hand to support her, and to the Glory of God I shall strive to spread the Word of Our Lord to the lawless wherever they might be found.” So said le Duc de Bourgoyne. Las Palmas *Buccaneers have arrived at Las Palmas in the Canary Islands and ransacked the Cathedral of Santa Anna, the headquarters of the Holy See of Africa. So much damage was done, and so much silver stolen, that the place cannot now operate as a fully functioning church of God. Archbishop Pedro Alvarado of Africa, who is known to claim to be the most senior clergyman in Africa, was carried off by the raiders, as were several hundred others. Dresden *Prince Frederick Augustus II 'The Strong' has announced he is withdrawing Saxony from the Holy Roman Empire, in all its forms! The Diet of Saxony was called into session and through this assembly all the nobles were so informed that their prince no longer sees any sense in Saxony 'being a member of a corrupt organisation. This is the first step toward independence. Saxony will direct its own course from this day forwards.' The applause was nervous. There is a sense of dread in the chamber over how the rest of the Empire, both the princes and the Emperor, will react to this. Lisbon *In Lisbon the impending disaster of famine is focussing attention on what is the cause of this and the Kingdom of Portugal's other woes in recent times? The pious poor blame the poor harvest on the desecration of Carlos II's body in Madrid Cathedral and the curse laid on the desecretators by the Bishop of Madrid. The educated instead say this is rubbish, the fears of superstitious peasants are but worries caused by government failure to react to events at Goa. Gorlitz *Prince Eugene began the month practising with his fencing skills, understanding that he may be called upon to duel on behalf of the Holy Roman Emperor as his champion against Prince Frederick, since it is not seemly that his liege should fight a subject of his, and because emperors and princes are not of the same social standing. His Grace then took the time on one day to draw the Reichsarmee of the Northern Circle up outside of Gorlitz in battle order facing toward the Prussian border. The army let loose a twelve-round volley salute by cannon and musket in honour of Prince Frederick of Prussia (who being only a prince gets only a 12-gun salute) and the Prussian army. Prince Eugene then rode to the border, picked up the sword in the ground left as a challenge and accepted it as a challenge for him to duel Prince Frederick on the Emperor's behalf. Berlin *Standing by his close friends Field Marshal von Stein and General Bock, Prince Frederick III of Brandneburg-Prussia announced that he is abicating as Elector and Duke and handing these titles and the leadership of the country over to his son. "It is time for me to step aside, my son will be a most worthwhile leader I fear that I have taken our country to the brink," he said, turning to his son and handing him the seals of office, as well as the ring of the prince of Brandenburg and the ceremonial sword. He embraced his son, and then turned to depart. Those present were shocked, especially so since his son, Frederick Wilhelm, is only fourteen years of age and still a minor. They just stood there and waited to see if Frederick IV would say anything. Prince Frederick IV slowly palced the ring upon his right index finger, but it was too loose. "I'll grow into it," he said in a high pitched voice, and then looked embarrassed if he had only meant to think that, not say it out loud. Then he buckled the sword of office about his waist and placed the seals upon the great oak desk which dominates the council chamber. Then after a momet look down as if to gather himself, he turned to face the gentlemen gathered before him. "Gentlemen, you have displayed the utmost loyalty to my father, and I expect no less under my rule. He has ruled well, with honour and above all with the heart. I will rule with my head." "Marshal von Stein, you have been my father's companion for many years now and I now ask you to leave with him, your place will be taken by Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau." Von Stein coloured up bright purple and looked extremely angry, but said nothing was he walked out of the chamber in obedience. "General Bock," the Prince then continued, "you too have displayed the greatest virtues of honour but I see that the final blow struck on the field has wounded you more than any enemy sword. I ask you to also step down from your role, you are replaced by General von Steinmetz." General Johannes Bock bowed stiffly, and dared to reply. "Your Highness, excuse the interruption but technically you are only a minor and have yet to be formally crowned. You have my sword and loyalty but a regent should be appointed to rule until you come of age. That is my advice to you, until then, good day prince, good day gentlemen." He too then followed the trail just taken moments earlier by Marshal Stein. The new prince called after him: "Both of you go with your honour held high, and the thanks of a grateful nation ringing in your ears." Bock turned as he still walked, his right hand upon the hilt of his gentleman's sword, nodded his head, turned and kept going at a fast pace. Behind him the young Prince Frederick saluted him. Then he turned to those still present, told them that he would now review the current situation and gave them twenty minutes to prepare. Afterwards an announcement was made calling for all nations to send what spare grain they can to Prussia to avert famine afflicting their fellow Christians. His Highness also ordered a state of emergency across the realm and let it be known that he would now permit the free hunting of wild boar, wild deer, rabbit, ducks, geese and squirrels. *Frederick, late the III of Prussia-Brandenburg, was strolling along after the above meeting when he bumped into the Bavarian officer General Heirich Theodor Topor Graf von Morawitzky auf Trenczin und Rudnitz. Rudnitz welcomed His Highness back to court, and then proceeded to ask whether he would send a military mission to Bavaria to teach the Elector's troops Prussian drill, as requested by the Bavarian prince? He added that costs would, of course, be met by Bavaria. This Frederick may still have a role to play since he holds the office of President of the General Directory. London *His Britannic Majesty’s Government has publicly confirmed receipt of diplomatic messages over the past few weeks, and a promise has been issued that they shall all have been responded to by next month. 'This government thanks those involved who have been patient with the Foreign Ministry during this quiet time. *Mister Grenville de Coursey has ascertained by word of mouth by way of one of Mrs. Coopers’ maids that Ms. Belle Watling owes collectively the salons of London the princely sum of 5,000 guineas. ‘My word!’ he is understood to have said on hearing this, ‘that much would buy all the tea in China!’ He had earlier that day visited the distressed lady in Newgate Gaol and ensured she was properly fed and looked after, sending servants with food hampers daily to ensure she is not made to suffer any more than she is by being in such a horrible circumstance. She appears to be quite a feisty defender of her own virtue, and has secured, by the prison's standards, a reasonable lodging within its walls. Outside those walls her friend Mister Grenville is arranging on behalf of the HWIC a ball at No. 7 Park Lane, to be held on 17th December of this year. Invites have gone out to Lord Somers, Colonel Keene and Captain Greene RN, the English Minister for Trade, and from Bristol Jack Less, Mister Coldstream and Mister Parr plus the Reverend Dr. Sebastian Crane and Mrs. Crane. Also invited is Mrs Cooper amongst many socialites of London. Dunkirk *At Dunkirk, as well as at Ostend and Nieuport civic functions have been held to mark the opening of new port facilities at these three places. Regensburg *Count Monterrey, Spain's Grand Chamberlain has declared that a cargo of grain is being despatched from Nieuport to Poland, 'a gift to the heroic Polish Church and nation which saved Europe and Vienna in 1683.' *The Holy Roman Emperor has held a banquet to celebrate peace being maintained in the Empire. All representatives and nobles at Regensburg were invited, and the toast was to 'Prince Eugene and the Imperial Army'. Singapore *Ambassador Emilian Ukraintsev of Russia has enquired if Sultan Mahmud of Johore would be willing to sell Singapore to Russia? He told His Highness that ‘that Russia is seeking to develop its trade presence in the Far East, and needs a port and presence further south than the Sea of Okhotsk. Russia is willing to offer an agreement on non-aggression and protector of the Sultan’s position as part of the deal. Russia asks for a price to be named, should the Sultan be willing to help?’ Chiangning *Lord Yea of Shantung China, along with General Wang Gui, travelled to Chiangning for the graduation of the first class of Shantung Military Academy officer graduates. Included in this class were four members of Lord Yea’s own family. As a gift to the graduates from Lord Yea, and to begin an Academy tradition, each graduate was presented with a fine quality officer’s sword. Knowne Major Army Movements *The Reichsarmee of the Southern Circle has ridden into Vienna. *Prussia??s Brumbar Trayne has rolled into Berlin. *A detachment of the Ottoman 16th Army has marched into Nicomedia. The 10th Army detachment has gone from Konia to Kayseri. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *King Pedro II Of Portugal Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Anemone, a sloop showing Honourable West India Company (HWIC) colours has sailed into Yorktown. *Molda had sailed from Akkerman, where a dockside grand parade by massed ranks of infantry commanded by Terek Hetman Aslan saw them off as they left on a state visit, and who moments earlier witnessed the launch and naming ceremony of the royal yacht prior to the departure. Also watching were a collection of Spanish merchants and local dignitaries. As it left the yacht displayed colourful bunting, and gaudily dressed marines in red and yellow were to be seen on duty on her deck! The Moldavian royal yachtMolda sailed to Constantinople, but shortly after dropping anchor there the crew went ashore and promptly deserted en masse, leaving the vessel deserted except for Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince of Moldavia, his private secretary and a couple of reputedly prize-winning pedigree Moldavian cattle! *Three cruisers and a liner of the HWIC has set sail from Greenwich, London. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Sweden to Spain, Count Bjorn Johannson. *Sent by Ottoman Anatolia to the United Provinces, Yusuf Mehmet. Trade Missions Opened *By Denmark in Tranquebar. *By Persia in Vizagapatam, Janjira, Pipli, Delhi, and Agra. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7